RanmaRayearth: Moving On
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: PG-13 for some stuff thats going to happen later on. - Its Romance with a little humor...and a little other stuff too! Hikaru Shidou, a new student in Nerima, meets Ranma! What'll happen next! RR please! DISCONTINUED
1. Opening of Moving On

Moving On: The Opening ^_^

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter One: A Change of Fate   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
__   
__   
__

^_^ If you have the Ranma 1/2 TV Opening version of Little Date, start listening to it! ^_^; 

_Twilight Always,_   
(Ranma looks up at the sky.)   
_Seems like a strange land,_   
(A chibi-Akane hops up onto a star, a chibi-Ukyou is sitting on another already, and a chibi-Shampoo tries to get up on one.)   
_letting me count the stars._   
(A chibi-Hikaru races past them all on her star, throwing all of them out of the screen.)   
_On the deck, a couple? No, no!_   
(Ranma and Akane talk, and Hikaru looks away.)   
_Not knowing where to look,_   
(Ranma blinks and looks up from arguing with Akane.)   
_My heart throbs._   
(Hikaru keeps her back to Ranma.)   
_I intend to return a smiling face,_   
(Ranma puts a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and she looks up, smiling, but her eyes looking like she's about to cry.)   
_Im a lonely girl, so lonely girl!_   
(Ranma smiles back, and walks away, thinking she's fine.)   
_Here's your chance,_   
(Hikaru and Ranma stand and watch a sunset.)   
_the setting sun,_   
(Ranma looks up at Hikaru, and Hikaru looks back.)   
_begins to whisper._   
(They both smile.)   
_But I still can't untie the blue ribbon._   
(The three fiancee's of Ranma's jump in between the two.)   
_Shining, Dreaming,_   
(Ranma stands alone as Hikaru jumps up from behind and pushes him playfully.)   
_Suddenly the breeze changes,_   
(Ranma smiles and turns around quickly, but blinks as he now faces Akane.)   
_It's not cause I dont love you,_   
(Akane sniffs and punches him, storming away.)   
_Still, now,_   
(Ranma rubs the bruse on his cheek, and Hikaru runs over again, carrying a first aid kit.)   
_I want to go home._   
(She bandages him up, and then they both begin to walk off.)   


--Well, that's the opening!-- 

X.x....Maybe...that's....half...good?   
x_X What can I say, I LIKE doing openings. 


	2. Chapter One: Greetings Revised Chapter

"Moving On"  
  
Chapter One: Greetings  
  
By Ranma Inverse  
  
Originally dedicated to: Noah  
  
Revision and continuation dedicated to: The Fans Who Kept Asking  
  
Note: ~.~ I know, I know, in the Rayearth series Hikaru is in junior high, but still! In this fanfic she's older! ^_^ And, The way an author writes characters is how and what they think of them, so if my interpretations a bit different from yours, understand? x.x Also, I'm rewriting this series, and THEN I'll continue it, okay? One of my highest objectives in rewriting  
this is to FIX THE PLOTHOLES!!!!!! Also, I must say I now loathe  
fanfiction.net. I'm going to try putting this up on mediaminor.org.  
  
----  
  
A young girl dropped her books and stared at her brothers. "What...What do you mean?" Her eyes looked confused, and she bent down to pick up her books. She set them on the table next to her and looked at her eldest brother. "Satoru, what...?"  
Satoru smiled gently and put his hand on his young sisters red hair. "We want you to go to Nerima to attend a high school there, Hikaru, we think you've been having enough pressure by your peers here." Hikaru shook her head in reply to Satoru's statement. True, because of visiting Cephiro twice she had changed, and a lot of the time would drift off into dreamland. True, people at school avoided her and teased her about her eyes and other peculiar things about her, but that didn't hurt her. At least, she wished it didn't.  
"Why Nerima?" she asked.  
"Because it's one of the few places that I could find with a way to have you stay and still afford it."  
The visits to Tokyo Tower as a reunion meeting point were losing its value. Fuu and Umi barely ever came to visit there now. Kikaru and Masaru looked at Hikaru, eyes filled with concern for their little sister. Hikaru looked up at Satoru once more, and sighed at her eldest brother. "Alright, I will go."  
. . .  
  
During an abnormally calm dinner in the house of the Tendo family, where  
the two Saotomes stayed, news was brought as well. "You remember that  
offer for housing one other person we put in the newspaper? Someone recently called and took the offer up. The man's name was Satoru Shidou. He wanted to know if his sister could be allowed to stay here, and he would  
pay the fees," the father of the Tendo daughters spoke.   
"Daddy, we can't fit any more people," Nabiki said dryly, while picking at what was left of her food.  
"We have to, because of all the damage that's been caused lately by...the problems that have popped up lately...we need to be able to afford things other than fixing them." Tendo said.  
Akane grumbled. "...Then Mr. Saotome and Ranma should pay for it!"  
Tendo gave her a look before going back to eating his food.  
"I think having a new person will bring about a nice change, father," Kasumi smiled brightly. "What's the girl's name?"  
"Hikaru Shidou. She's arriving tomorrow, but she'll come in the middle of the day - so you wont see her until after school, I think."  
Kasumi and Nabiki spoke at the same time: "Did Mr. Shidou tell you what she's like?"  
. . .  
Hikaru stared at the scene before her. She had knocked on the door - to be greeted by a panda. A panda.   
And now the panda was playing some sort of board game with someone who had introduced himself as Mr. Tendo. A very sweet-looking woman poured her tea. "...Um..."  
"You're probably very confused right now. Anyone would be...and father doesn't want to interrupt the game to explain. This is the house you'll be staying at, but there are a few things that are different from the households you've been in. Father has three daughters, Nabiki, Akane, and myself and Mr. Saotome - the panda - has a son named Ranma that stays here as well. Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma are at school right now," Kasumi spoke. Much more than many had ever really heard her speak at once. "They attend the school you'll be going to as well."  
"Kasumi, why don't you take her there and help her get things set up so she can attend school tomorrow, if you're not busy? You can explain everything else to her on the way." Tendo moved one of the playing pieces on the board.  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes, father," she stood up and straightened her dress before leading Hikaru out the door and to the school as she explained the curses and family troubles of the Tendos and Saotomes.  
When they arrived, Kasumi looked at the clock and a worried expression formed on her face. Hikaru blinked. "Is something wrong?"  
".... It's lunch time."  
"What's the problem with that?" Hikaru began to ask as a loud crashing noise filled the area, along with jumbled voices that were getting closer. Kasumi took Hikaru's shoulder and (as politely as she could) made her move a few steps back. The regular chaotic Ranma group at the high school was doing it again, and trampled across the spot where Hikaru and Kasumi previously had been.  
"Kasumi...?"   
"Well, I suppose we should get going!"  
. . .  
  
"Hey, where's Kasumi? She hasn't been here since we got back from school," Akane looked at her father as everyone ate the dinner Ranma and Saotome had made. As if on cue, the door opened and Kasumi entered with someone following closely behind, carrying the equipment and uniforms required by the school she would attend.  
  
"Ah! So there she is. Genma and I were beginning to wonder what had happened to the both of you," Tendo commented.  
  
All eyes went to the unknown girl. Kasumi took a step away from her before gesturing to her and saying, "This is Hikaru Shidou. She'll be staying with us for awhile."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Song listened to while writing this: DDR - Mr. Wonderful, and Michelle Branch - You Set Me Free. 


	3. Chapter Two: A Friend

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Two: A Friend   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_   


Akane had stormed out during the beginning of Ranma's side of the events that had happened so far. She didn't agree with any of it, so had just gotten angrier and angrier until she punched Ranma and left. Ranma recovered, and had resumed telling the storyline of events that had happened until now. Hikaru listened attentively until he finished, at which the lunch bell rang and everyone had to take their seats as the teacher came back in. 

...Unfortunately, it was a lecture day, and their teacher continued on, and on, and on, and on. Hikaru stifled a yawn, and an idea popped in her head. She picked up her pencil and scribbled a note to Ranma, who was seated in front of her. She poked Ranma's neck, he looked over, and she quickly handed the note to him, smiling. 

Ranma faced the teacher again and looked down upon his desk, where he was supposed to be taking notes of what their teacher was saying. he spread the note over his notes(which happened to be blank, since he hadn't taken any yet.) and read what was in the notes contents. 

Don't worry about those three fiancee's of yours.   
If they're such a bother, tell them you dont love them.   
And since, as you say you have, they'll have to realize it.   
But if you don't love any of your fiancee's, who do you love?   
Hikaru

Ranma blinked. He scribbled down the answer and threw it over his shoulder, the note landing on her desk. Hikaru opened it and was slightly amazed by the reply. 

I don't know.

He didn't know? With so many girls after him? Amazing...most men would try to get all the women after them. Ranma was different from them. Somehow, Hikaru knew she was gaining a friend. She scribbled down a reply to his answer, and passed it back to him. 

Okay. ^_^ Odd, though. Most guys would want all of the girls after you.

Ranma blinked. He guessed it as a compliment, and his lips curved into a small smile. This might be his first friend. 

. . . 

School ended for the day, and all the students calmly began to depart the school. Ranma walked behind Akane, until Ranma stepped aside from where he was, and Hikaru fell onto the ground. "Itai!" She exclaimed, and stood up, rubbing her sore nose. Ranma noted that she looked slightly cute, her eyes still shining from the attempt at pushing him, her cheeks tinted pink with a small blush from the clumsy fall--Ranma looked away. No, no, he had to try and not think about her. 

Akane had kept walking, not having noticed what was going on behind her, and had already gone out of sight. Ranma looked back to Hikaru, who laughed nervously, and smiled ruefully. "Hehe, you caught me. I kinda hoped you wouldnt have, pushing you and not getting caught would have been fun...Mr. Martial Artist." 

Ranma smiled, and the two began to walk together. At seeing this, some students began to talk. 

"What if that girl's another fiancee of his?! He already has three, and that Kodachi girl after him!" Growled one of the male students. Another, who he was talking to, nodded.   
"Yeah, this one he needs to stay away from! He has enough girls!"   
"Yeah!" Said a third male student. 

A girl walked passed them. "Like any girl would want guys like you..."   
"Hey!" The three yelled. 

. . . 

Hikaru hummed a song as they walked on. "So, where are you staying?" Ranma asked.   
"My elder brother, Satoru, asked a family if I could stay there, because I lived at a dojo, and they live at one too." Hikaru smiled brightly. 

Ranma stopped short. "The Tendo Dojo?!" Hikaru blinked and turned around.   
"Hai, you know it?"   
"I live there."   
Hikaru put a hand to her lips, her eyes going a little wide. "So...that...was the dojo you said you lived at..." A blush crept over her cheeks, she'd be sleeping at the same home as Ranma... 

"I hope...Akane doesn't blow up on me..." Hikaru managed to say without stuttering, still trying to let the news sink in.   
"She won't. She'll probably hit me if anything." Ranma stated seriously.   
The two resumed walking, Ranma walking on the top of a fence, Hikaru walking on the sidewalk. Hikaru shook her head. "She...shouldn't treat you like that." 

"I don't think that thought ever crossed her mind." Ranma's voice seemed a little unemotional. Hikaru looked up at him, to see him looking up towards the sky, his schoolbag draped behind his shoulder. 

"Ranma, you okay?"   
"Huh?...Oh, I'm fine." They turned the corner, to face Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyou. 

"Shampoo hear fourth fiancee come! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo stated coldly.   
"Ranma is mine!" Kodachi proclaimed.   
"No one takes Ranma honey from me!" Ukyou growled. 

"Im not his fiancee!" Hikaru yelled, before the three could move. "Aren't people allowed to be Ranma's friend? Or are you all too selfish to let him be friends with a girl? No. You just want him for yourselves. Im not asking him to love me or anything, so you have no reason to attack! Im just his friend! Get it? A friend! Unless you want to deprive Ranma of that." She said, rather coldly. 

"..." The three would-be attackers stepped back, Kodachi and Shampoo departed, and Ukyou stayed there. She took a step towards Hikaru, then held out her hand. 

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't know...too late to ask if we could be friends, now, huh." Ukyou said apologetically.   
Hikaru shook her head. "No, no, it isnt too late. Its okay that it was a mistake." She held her hand out and shook Ukyou's.   
"Well, gotta go, see you two later!" Ukyou left. And the two continued on their walk. 

. . . 

They finally reached the Tendo residence, and walked inside to see... 

.......a raging all-out war.   


--End of Chapter Two-- 

Author: I HOPE this was good enough...@.@ im getting more fired up as I go! ^_^ I hope everyone likes it!   
Ukyou and Ranma fans, scoot over! Ranma and Akane fans, run away! Any other Ranma - fan, that isnt willing to read a different type of coupling fic..dont flame, just dont read this fic, you dont HAVE to. ~.~   
It's not like a flame is gonna stop me from writing this. o.O; 

Hikaru: Ranma...san...*blush*   
Akane:...grrrr....WHY YOU LITTLE --BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP---   
Ranma Inverse: EXCUSE me, WHAT did you call one of my fav. characters?   
Akane: --BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP--   
Ranma Inverse: Thank god your ooc o.O I dont think you'd normally swear.   
Akane: I CAN IF SOMEONES TRYING TO TAKE -MY- RANMA!   
Ranma Inverse: Hai...Hai...your ooc...^^;;; You dont act so angry, and you never claim ranma?   
Ranma: o.o;;;;; I'll...be leaving now...>.>...*edges off*   
Fangirls: RANMA-CHAAAAN! WAIT FOR UUUUSSS!!!!   
Ranma: AAAAAAHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
Fangirls: *Surround and tackle him*   
Ranma no miko: I GOT HIS WALLET!!!   
Fangirl #9,504: I GOT HIS WATCH!!!   
Fangirl #8: I GOT HIS BRAID!   
Fangirl #105: I GOT HIS SHIRT!  
Ranma: O_O ACK!!!! *Runs*   
Hikaru: ....FIREBALL! *Fire consumes the fangirls*   
Ranma Inverse: Wai! Lina Inverse style! *claps*  
Hikaru: *bows* ^-^   
Ranma Inverse: Well, see you all next chapter! ^_^ *Goes off to listen to the Inuyasha opening *.* * 


	4. Chapter Three: A Battle With Akane

Moving Three: In which somebody's in a bad mood.

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Three: A Battle With Akane   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_   
_Author's notes: I know..this is longer than I usually write...but people asked! I'm a slave to people who like my fic's. @.@ And...for anyone who wants to redicule me for how I protrayed Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2 characters..._   
_How a character turns out in a fanfic is by how the fanfic author sees them. Well, I don't EXACTLY see Akane how she is in this fic, but I needed her mind to become this way for something later on in this fanfic series...^-^;_   


Ranma and Hikaru blinked at the war raging inside the Tendo Dojo. Akane was smashing things, while Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyou were fighting against her. The Tendo home was becoming trashed. ...Hikaru didn't understand, though. She knew why they were fighting, but it wouldn't help them, it just made them farther and farther from their goal. Didn't they know that? Hikaru took a step forward, but Ranma put a hand in front of her, motioning for her not to. Ranma turned around, and left. 

Hikaru followed him, curious as to why he was leaving the fight, and also because he was her only friend so far, and did not yet want to part with him this day. They walked, Hikaru behind him, in silence, until she finally spoke up. 

"Ranma, why did you leave them alone to fight?"   
"Akane can protect herself, and the others would get angry at me if I interfered."   
"...I know...but..."   
"I'm tiring of trying to stop this. It's an everyday thing. And all 'cause my pop gave me three fiancees."   
"That isn't the only reason."   
"No, it isn't. But..."   
Hikaru interrupted him. "Hey...we're friends, right?"   
Ranma stopped walking on the fence, and jumped down next to her. He smiled softly, and his eyes were warm. "Yeah, it's good to have one that doesnt want to either kill me or marry me." 

A silence came over the two, and each one pondered what else to say to the other. Hikaru broke it. "So...um...what do you want to talk about?"   
Ranma shrugged and the two continued walking. Hikaru looked up at the sky and stopped. "Oh...it's beautiful...Ranma, look! Sunset!" 

Ranma did, and stopped walking, he jumped down from the fence he was walking on, and stood next to Hikaru. Hikaru leaned into Ranma a bit, and when Ranma looked down she stood straight up. "Ack! Sorry...tired." She rubbed one of her eyes, emphasizing it. They turned away from the sunset and walked back to the tendo dojo, hoping the fight was over. 

Alas, it was not. They opened the door to see Akane block an upper kick from Kodachi. 

Hikaru couldn't stand it anymore, this was bothering her too much, even though she knew it wasn't her place to butt into someone else's business. She stormed towards them and yelled in a louder and demanding voice than anyone would have expected her to have. "**_STOP!!!_**" 

By human instinct, all three stopped and looked to Hikaru to see what was so important. "What?" They said, irritated that someone stopped their fight, even if only for a moment. Hikaru took a step towards all four of them, raised her hand, and slapped them all at once, the noise of her hand making contact with their faces loud in the deepening night. 

"You're all, just...really...really foolish! I can't believe any of you! If I were any of your mothers...i'd be ashamed! You don't fight for stupid reasons, especially if it doesn't even help the purpose your aiming for! Don't you GET IT?! RANMA WONT LIKE ANY OF YOU IF YOU KEEP HURTING OTHER PEOPLE! IT SHOWS OTHERS HOW CRUEL YOU CAN BE!" Her voice rang out. 

Shampoo narrowed her eyes. Leaning forward, she did what Ranma and the others had forgotten she had the ability to do. She kissed Hikaru on the cheek, then stepped back, creating a distance between the two, as she glared, keeping eye contact. Purple eyes glaring at the equally angry firey red. Hikaru then touched a hand to her cheek where shampoo's lips had rested, and looked scared. "What was that for? I was just yelling at you." Hikaru didn't know the amazon law, and what it had meant. 

"You I kill!" Shampoo yelled, but stormed out of the house. "Soon! Shampoo come back to kill red-braided girl!" 

"...Well, what do you three have to say." Hikaru turned back to the others, still there. Kodachi glared at her, and left, giving an insane laugh which made the others cover their ears. Ukyou sniffed and stormed out. Akane simply ran up to her room, slamming the door. 

"Normally they'd just fight you...I guess they're tired from the battle they were already in." Ranma said. Hikaru looked up, blinking, then shrugged. 

"I can't do martial arts, but I'm pretty good with a sword." Hikaru admitted. Then looked at the mess in the living room of the tendo household. She began to neaten things up. Ranma sat down on a cushion and watched her. 

"You don't have to do that, you're a guest." He said something again as Hikaru bent down to put a cushion where it was supposed to go. She seemed not to take notice, but a warm smile had appeared on her face. 

"Hey, Hikaru, hear me? You don't have to do that."   
She stood up and turned her face to look at Ranma. "I know. But...if it's messy...why not?" She straightened out the last feature in the room and then took a good look at the room before Kasumi walked into it, and blinked at the two. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Here, i'll show you where you can sleep. I heard the fight was going on, so we better not disturb Akane's rest. Everyone else is sleeping, so I guess you'll have to sleep in the same room as Genma and Ranma...if that's okay." Kasumi looked to Hikaru. 

"Sure! That's fine." She was too polite to refuse. 

And then when Hikaru layed her futon on the floor, noticed that two men where going to be sleeping in the same room as her. Oh dear...That would be a little scary. Hikaru shook her head as she became warm under the blankets of her futon, away from Genma and Ranma. She had faced scary things before! 

Her eyes drifted to Ranma. He had already fallen asleep. 

...She noticed something that made her want to go to him and comfort him. Normally, a person would smile or seem comfortable in his or her own slumber...but...Ranma...he looked a little sad. Aside from the fact that his mouth was open and he looked a little like a young boy. She let out a small smile. Not too sad, just enough to be noticed if someone really looked. 

She turned her back to him and tried to go to sleep. Maybe she could erase that trace of sadness from her new friend. 

. . . 

Ranma opened his eyes as morning came. Normally he'd want to sleep in, to try to resist the upcoming every-day occurances, but now that he had someone that seemed to care more about helping him than helping him for her own benefit, he felt that he could bear getting up already. 

He heard something from the dojo. When you were a martial artist, you had to have keen ears. Then he looked to where Hikaru had slept. The futon was rolled up neatly, and a large pack..probably holding the things she had brought with her, was slightly open, as if someone had taken something out of it. 

Hikaru was probably the one in the dojo, then. But...then he heard another noise from the dojo, something more of a yelp of pain. Ranma, curious, went there to find out what was going on. 

Ranma opened the door to see first, a wooden sword on the ground, in a position that looked like it had been dropped, then when he looked up from the ground, he saw what the noises were coming from. 

"You don't just butt into a fight between rivals! If Ranma was awake to see this..I wouldn't be doing it..but since he isn't, Hikaru Shidou, you stupid idealistic _child_! Yeah, that's what you look like...a little child. You're eyes seem so innocent, but I can see _something_ behind all that. I see some pain and other things, too. Well? Whatever happened to you, you deserved it! Your beliefs on what should be will never happen in the _real _world!" ....Ranma blinked in shock at these words. The voice belonged to Akane. He had never heard her use such an abusive tone before. He continued watching as Akane swung another punch to the dodging Hikaru. 

"I don't care...I wont fight you no matter what you say...I don't like to fight...unless I have to." Hikaru said between dodges. 

"Stupid. The fight has already started! If you let me beat you like this, then I expect you to stay away from Ranma! Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyou are enough trouble as it is! Stop getting close to him!" 

"You..."_love_"...Ranma so much as to deny him any comfort in friendship?" 

"Shut up!" 

"You think it's right to let someone live on without anyone to trust in?"   
  
"He can trust someone! Ranma can trust _me_!" 

"But yet you beat him, and you deny him friends."   
  
"I said _SHUT UP_!" Yelled Akane, driving a kick into Hikaru, to powerful for her to block and sending her sprawled onto the ground at Ranma's feet. 

Akane realized Ranma was there and stopped her advance towards the fallen Hikaru. Her eyes were wide. 

Hikaru coughed, and a few droplets of blood fell onto the wooden floor. She looked up. "...Ranma...?" 

Ranma picked up Hikaru's small frame from the floor, gave an emotionless stare to Akane, who still stood there, and walked away. He put shoes on before he left the house, and began to walk towards Dr. Tofu's. 

"...Where're we going?" Hikaru said, her voice sounding a little hoarse. Hikaru was no martial artist, she could take hits, but the continuous fighting in Cephiro had made her body tired, and she wasn't as strong as she had been. Her body was tired out from the strenuous use over the years. This time, her body couldn't fully protect itself. 

"To Dr. Tofu's." Ranma said quietly. Hikaru leaned her head into Ranma's chest.   
"I'm sorry."   
"...?"   
"...I'm...really sorry."   
Ranma stopped walking. It was still early in the morning, so noone was out to look at them. "What for?"   
"For fighting with Akane...I know she's one of your fiancees..."   
"It's okay. She started the fight, didn't she? And you didn't hit her back at all. You just kept dodging until you tired out."   
"...I'm so weak...I can't do martial arts at all. I can use a sword, and I used to be really strong...but I strained myself too much and my body is too weak to be strong enough to withstand someone like Akane." Hikaru said, sounding miserable. She buried her face deeped into his shirt.   
"I said it was okay, Hikaru." He held her a little tighter. Feeling more protective over her now. 

Hikaru's eyes widened and she coughed again. A few droplets of blood again came out, but rested on Ranma's shirt. She coughed again, but this time covered her mouth. "Cfff...I'm sorry...cff, cff." She had a small coughing fit into her hand. Ranma's pace began to become faster. 

When had Akane become strong enough to make someone cough up so much blood? 

"Try not to cough, Hikaru." Ranma said. "I'll get you to Dr. Tofu's as fast as I can." 

--End of Chapter Three!-- 

Hope you liked it! ^^; 


	5. Chapter Four: In Which A Mind Shatters

Moving On Chapter Four

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Four: In Which A Mind Shatters   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
  
  


They reached Dr. Tofu's and Ranma walked over to him. Dr. Tofu looked up from eating his breakfast--ramen, and blinked. "What is the problem?" He set his bowl of ramen down. His eyes widened when he observed what was before him. Blood was stained on Ranma's shirt, but it didn't look like it had bled through by a wound on him. The girl in his arms was covering her mouth, pale. Her chest was heaving as though about to cough, but then being held back from it. 

Dr. Tofu took Hikaru out of Ranma's arms and placed her on a bed. Ranma told him what had happened, and Dr. Tofu went to work. When he finished, he looked up at Ranma. "She'll need to rest here for at least two days, counting this one...no moving her from the bed I put her in, and no stress. You can visit her." Ranma nodded. 

. . . 

Akane stormed towards Ranma as he opened the door. "Where is she?!" She yelled. Ranma calmly shut the door and took his shoes off, walking past her. 

"Ranma no baka, answer me!" Akane followed him. "I'm just protective of you...I don't want anyone to take you away." Ranma stopped. 

"So I can't have friends."   
"Yes...yes, you can...but...not her..." Akane's voice became softer. Eyes on the verge of tears.   
"Why not Hikaru?"   
"Because...she'll take you away from me."   
"...Why not Hikaru?"   
"Because she could take you away from me."   
"...Was I ever yours to begin with?"   
"Yes! Yes! We're fiancees, the other two aren't really fiancees. I'm the real one, I'm the one that..that...that loves you!" 

A silence drew over them for a moment. Then Ranma spoke, still facing the wall. "I might have loved you...I might have, but...you abuse me and yell at me and insult me. I counter it with insults, just to keep up a face. You abuse me again, and again, and again, and again. We're not even married...well, I don't love you. I know hearing that hurts, but it's the truth. I don't love you." 

Akane slid down on the wall, crying. "It was all because I loved you...I didn't want to admit it!"   
"...."   
Silence dulled talk again, and a strange smile curled over Akane's lips. "You're mine anyway...I'm your fiancee. Your dad and my dad want us to be together...you can't change it." 

Akane banged one hand into the wall, causing a dent, and stood up. "I love you, and nothing will stop me from being with you...especially not _her._" 

"We're just friends, Akane, how can you think like that? And I don't love you, I'm sorry." Ranma spoke up. Akane walked out, humming to herself as if she did not hear him...or maybe she didnt. 

. . . 

At school Akane acted normal, and the school part of the day passed quickly. Ranma ran out of the school as the bell rang, he made sure Akane wasn't following him and went to Dr. Tofu's. 

Dr. Tofu nodded to Ranma as he entered, and pointed to a door. Ranma walked to it and opened it silently, stepping into the room without a sound. Hikaru was asleep, her braid undone, red hair flowing out in waves, she was dressed in a long white sleep shirt, the blanket up to her waist. The expression on Hikaru's face peaceful--no, wait...Ranma looked closely. There was a small mark of guilt in that expression. Ranma wondered why. 

He brushed Hikaru's bangs from her eyes and smiled as she batted the hand away with a sleepy one. He brushed the rest of her bangs away and was rewarded with his hand being batted way again. Red eyes fluttered open. "Nhn?" She brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Hey." Ranma greeted her. Hikaru smiled sleepily.   
"Hello Ranma." She tried to turn on her side, but flinched and stayed laying on her back.   
"Feeling any better?"   
"Yeah, alot...and i'm still sorry."   
"For what?"   
"For fighting with Akane."   
".......It's okay." Ranma's expression darkened a bit.   
"Are you okay, Ranma?"   
"Fine."   
"That's good. Anything happening that I should know about?"   
"Not really."   
"..."   
"..."   
"..."   
"Not much to talk about, huh?" Hikaru spoke up.   
"Nope, not really."   
  
Ranma sat on her bed near her and the two just stayed there in silence, thinking and taking in the small pleasure of nothing wrong around them...except for the fact that Hikaru was wounded. 

Dr. Tofu walked in and Ranma quickly stood up from sitting on the bed. "Hikaru, I brought you dinner...and once your done, please rest some more." Hikaru nodded, smiling warmly. It caused Ranma to smile softly as he edged out of the room, unnoticed. 

. . . 

As Hikaru ate, Dr. Tofu left the room. And when she finished a figure watched her like a wolf would to a trespasser from a bookshelf in the room. 

"You I kill." The figure whispered in a sealed promise. 

--End of Chapter Four-- 


	6. Chapter Five: A Break Of Peace

Moving On, Chapter Five

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Five: A Small Break Of Peace   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The figure jumped down from the bookshelf and purple eyes shown with hate. "You I kill." The figure repeated. It held up a knife as Hikaru continued sleeping. Then the knife came down. 

Mousse burst in through the door and Shampoo dropped the knife, it was blunt, so it would have been more painful for the sleeping Hikaru...but it landed painlessly on Hikaru's chest, which rose and fell as she slept on. 

"Shampoo?" Mousse blinked. He had followed her. His eyes darted from Shampoo, to Hikaru, then to the knife. He decided not to ask, but took note on what he saw. "Shampoo, Cologne wants you." 

"Why Great Grandmother want speak to Shampoo? Why not later?"   
"She would like to see you soon." Mousse said. Shampoo looked at him with contempt, stinging his heart, and walked out of the room huffily. 

Mousse walked to Hikaru, picked up the knife, and dropped it into his pocket. "I do not know who you are...but I don't think Shampoo would really kill anyone...don't worry." He smiled at the innocent expression worn on the young girls face. This girl wasn't one of Ranma's fiancee's, so why would Shampoo want to hurt this girl? Mousse walked out, heading towards the Nekohaten to see why Cologne wanted to speak to Shampoo. 

Hikaru tilted her head to the right, still asleep. 

. . . 

Akane smiled widely, her pencil moving across the paper, sitting by her desk in the afternoon. She finally dropped her pencil and picked up the picture. It was of her being held by Ranma, both looking on to four fallen forms...one with purple hair, another with brown, another with black, and the last one, the bloodiest body of all...Hikaru. Akane, in her current state, still knew that the biggest threat wouldn't be any of the fiancees. Not even Kodachi. 

She let out a laugh and planned. _She_ would pay for causing Akane to lose her precious Ranma. Yes, they would all pay, but _she_ would be the one to scream and plead for help before she withered into a bloody, disgusting mess. 

Yes...She would pay. 

. . . 

Ranma was on his way back to the Tendo household when he heard something coming up from behind. He leaped up and saw a man with black hair with an orange bandana around it. He turned around immediately to face Ranma after missing. "Ranma! I heard you did something to Akane! Prepare to die!" 

Ranma dodged as Ryouga attacked once again. "Ryouga, leave me alone." He continued walking on, his thoughts on Hikaru and the fiancees. Ryouga prepared to go after him, but stopped for a reason unknown to him....he just did not go. Ryouga watched Ranma disappear behind a corner. 

. . . 

Hikaru blinked as she awoke from her sleep, night was gone, and morning had come. "Itai..." She brought her bendable but bandaged arm up to her head as she sat up. Her head hurt badly, and it was wrapped in bandage. She got out of bed and fell when she tried to stand, causing a loud thump and Dr. Tofu ran in. 

"Hikaru, your trying to get out of bed already?" Dr. Tofu smiled, his worry gone a little after he realized she was okay. He helped her back into bed. Hikaru tried to move her other arm, but was rewarded with a surge of pain from it. She yelped, and looked to her side. She had forgotten her other arm was in a cast. Hikaru looked up at Dr. Tofu. 

"I think if I just get a little help I could go outside...please? I don't like being cooped up in here so much.." Hikaru asked. Dr. Tofu looked thoughtful. 

"I guess it would be alright if I let you out of here with a wheelchair, but you'd need someone to take you everywhere. You're too weak to walk still, and you can't move your arms very well so you can't function the wheelchair by yourself." 

Hikaru smiled widely. "You and I could go to the tendo home and I could ask if they were willing me to be there in a wheelchair, if not, then i'll stay in this stuffy place." 

"Stuffy?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I meant that it seems stuffy after being in here-"   
"I know, I know. Alright, even if they say no, I'll take you for a little walk in a wheelchair." Dr. Tofu left the room and came back with a wheelchair, putting her in it. She was clothed in pajama's, but she covered the waist down with a blanket and put her (washed) red jacket on to cover the pajama shirt. He gave her breakfast before he took her out for the walk. 

"Today's saturday, right, Dr. Tofu?" Hikaru asked.   
"Yes." 

. . . 

"Dr. Tofu?" Hikaru looked up as he pushed the wheelchair down the sidewalk.   
"Yes?"   
"You know who you make me think of?"   
"Hm? Who is that?"   
"A father. You remind me of what a father." Hikaru said honestly. Dr. Tofu laughed.   
"Who's father is that?"   
"No one's in particular..just a father."   
"So I'm the fatherly type?"   
"Yes, I think you'd make a wonderful father!" Hikaru exclaimed. "All you need to do is find the girl of your dreams!"   
"Ah..." Dr. Tofu looked around, then saw the Tendo home, he crossed the street, pushing the wheelchair in front of him.   
"Arigatou Dr. Tofu."   
"You're welcome." He knocked on the door, and was answered by Ka--No, Nabiki, thankfully.   
"Oh, Hikaru, welcome back!" Nabiki said.   
"I brought her here because all she needs to do is rest a little more until she can walk.."   
"Okay. This way."   
  
Dr. Tofu and Nabiki, who was apparently to tired to bribe them, put Hikaru in the futon she normally would sleep in, only this time in Nabiki's room. For some strange reason, Nabiki still didn't bribe them, and just went back to bed after Dr. Tofu left, with Hikaru also falling asleep. 

Nabiki opened one eye to look at Hikaru. "I should make you pay to sleep in here...but I don't feel like it today."   
Hikaru smiled. "What reason have you to bribe me? I'm not after Ranma or anything..i'm not connected in the tight weave of the story."   
"Wonderful wording."   
"Ah, okay. Er...I'm just Ranma's friend, so why would you?"   
"To get money to take care of my family easily."   
"Oh...in that case, I'll pay you for letting me sleep here instead of the room with Genma and Ranma once I get a job!" Hikaru promised.   
"Remember you said that, Hikaru." Nabiki turned so her back was to Hikaru, and both went to sleep for the rest of the morning.   


--End of Chapter Five-- 

That was horribly bounced-around and such..I think this is the worst chapter so far...I might rewrite it later. 


	7. Chapter Six: Interval One!

Moving On part six

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Six: Interval One!   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
  
  
  


Ranma had slept in, and when he woke up on sunday morning, he had slowly gotten up out of bed, slowly changed into his clothing for the day, and slowly walked towards the room where the Tendo's and his father would be eating breakfast. He walked in and stopped in his tracks. 

Hikaru finished chewing a chunk of rice and blinked at him, swallowing, and then asking him, "What's wrong?" Ranma blinked, then shook his head. 

"Nothing...but...how'd you get here?" Ranma questioned, sitting down at the table and beginning to eat. The question was left unanswered as a 'BWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" filled the room, and a black piglet with a bandana around it's neck ran down the stairs. Hikaru blinked at it. 

"Oh..it's so adorable..." Hikaru smiled and held her hand out towards the cute piglet. "Come here, I won't hurt you." The piglet blinked and slowly walked towards the red-braided girl. 

To the piglet, the girl looked to nice and had a smaller frame than female-ranma, and female-ranma didn't have blood-resembling eyes. The piglet stepped forward and pushed it's snout into the girl's hand. After that, he was picked up and put on the girls lap. 

Ranma's eyebrows lowered, coming closer to his eyes, which also narrowed. "Ryouga what are you doing here now? Why'd you run from upstairs?" He grumbled to the piglet. It growled at him. Hikaru blinked and put a comforting hand on the piglet's head. 

"It's name is Ryouga? Alright then...Ryouga, don't worry. I'm Hikaru." She smiled. "What're you angry at Ranma for?" She tried to move the arm that was in the cast, and flinched. "Ow.." 

"Bwe?" P-chan looked up at Hikaru confused. Why was this girl bandaged up and living with the Tendo's? Was she related to Ranma? 

Hikaru finished breakfast, thanked Kasumi for the wonderful food; stood up weakly and half-limped, half-waddled to the stairs and began slowly walking up them. Ranma followed. "What're you doing?" 

Hikaru stopped and looked back. Holding P-chan in her bandaged but useable arm, she smiled. "I'm going to give Ryouga a bath. He looks a little dirty." 

Ranma's eyes widened and he shook his head. Warriors code. "No, I'll give him a bath for you."   
"Really? That'd be nice of you."   
"Yeah."   
"Thank you." Hikaru smiled and handed P-chan over to him, then slowly began walking back downstairs. Nabiki looked to Hikaru as she came back to the table and sat down. She was breathing a little heavily, but not so it would be easy to notice. Hikaru still had much time before recovering totally from the beating Akane had given her. 

"So when are you going to start looking for a part time job and attending Furinkan High?" Nabiki inquired. Hikaru blinked. "I plan to go to Furinkan High tomorrow. I can manage. I will start looking for a part time job when i'm healed." She smiled. Nabiki smiled back. More money-making opportunities...Hikaru might become more well-liked than Akane at school. What fun. 

-- 

End of Chapter Six! 

Okay...it's more like the interval of peace..whooOOoooooOOOooo o.o;; 

Write more soon! I promise! And I promise chapter seven will be longer! ^^ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Opinions and Facts

Moving On...chapter seven

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Seven: Opinions and Facts   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: Who wants a big love triangle to form? huuh? huuh? well...whoever wants love triangles in this fic is now going to be happy! If no one understands...^~ Just read. And I kept the promise of a longer chapter!_   
_. . ._

Ranma threw the black piglet into the hot bath. Before he could comment to the lost boy, the lost boy glared and shouted to him. "What's wrong with Akane?! What did you do to her?!" 

"Me? I haven't done anything to her!"   
"Then what's wrong with Akane?!"   
"Just calm down, will you?" Ranma asked and sighed. 

Hikaru heard voices from the bathroom and had walked in front of the door to here before she knocked: 

"I don't know what's wrong with Akane...she just started acting that way." 

Thoughts in her mind wandered. Should she eavesdrop...or should she knock and interrupt this conversation? She raised the back of her hand to the door and knocked lightly. "Ranma, are you alright?" 

"Ack! Um..fine!" She blinked. she stepped, though not moving, so it would seem a little like she was walking away, she eventually became more faint and then stopped altogether. If Ranma was not preoccupied then he would be able to tell she was still there. He was. Preoccupied, that is. As soon as she made it sound as if she left voices started up again. 

"When I first started to know something was wrong...I found her beating Hikaru. I couldn't believe it. Akane can get angry...but not usually angry enough to start harming someone for no good reason..."   
"Akane hurt that girl? You lie!"   
"I'm serious."   
"..."   
"Then she started acting even weirder..If I let Akane find out Hikaru's staying in the same house as her again, I think she'll try to hurt her again. I don't want that to happen."   
"Who _is _that Hikaru girl, anyway? Another one of your fiancees?"   
"No, she transferred schools to Furinkan High and the Tendos decided to let her stay here...and after Akane beat her, they have to take care of her until she's better now, at least. I'm gonna help. Anyway..." She heard a splash and then a squealing pig. How odd... 

She walked slowly away, and Ryoga the piglet dashed out of the bathroom, followed by a growling female Ranma. "You scratched me! Ryouga!! What did I do this time? Quit it will..." she caught up to the piglet and smashed it into the ground. "you?!" 

"Ranma, he's just a poor little piglet...you shouldn't be so rough." Hikaru walked over slowly and picked the unconscious piglet up. She hugged it lightly to her chest and the piglet blinked. "Poor Ryouga-chan..." She stood up and began to walk downstairs slowly, when she tripped.. 

..And was caught by female Ranma. "Arigatou Ranma.." She blinked and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh shoot! Ryouga-chan!!!" female Ranma smiled. "He's fine, look." They both turned there heads down to the end of the stairs to see the black piglet sit there and watch both female Ranma and Hikaru. Hikaru smiled. "I knew your jusenkyo curse...but this is the first time i've seen your female form...I could almost say you were a cousin of mine if you were a real girl! But you aren't." She added, "Because then you wouldn't be the you I know. You can put me down now." Ranma had brought her down the stairs and did so. Hikaru bent over and picked up the black piglet. 

"Poor Ryouga-chan...are you alright?" She asked the piglet. "Oh..what am I saying, you can't respond...you're just a pet pig of Akane's." P-chan's eyes widened. No one had told the girl after he had met her..how did she know? "I guess you're her pet because you ran from her room." Her eyes lowered and saddened a bit as she walked into Nabiki's room that she shared. "I'm sorry, I think her condition is my fault. She was angered at me for being Ranma's friend..." 

P-chan wanted to say, _It's okay, don't cry._ But it came out in bwee's and oinks. Hikaru giggled. "Ryouga-chan...you're so kawaii. I can see why Akane would have you as a pet." Hikaru blinked. P-chan blinked as well. She was looking at him as if she could tell he was embarrassed by the comment. 

". . ." Ranma stood by the room. He was getting a little annoyed at that Ryouga...becoming the pet of now not only Akane, but of Hikaru as well. At least Hikaru wouldn't hit him for hitting the oinker. Ranma felt a little more angry at Ryouga as Hikaru hugged the black piglet gently. Was this jealousy? Ranma shook his head and his eyes narrowed. Jealous? No way...He walked away as Hikaru stepped outside of Nabiki's room, carrying P-chan. 

Ranma turned to look at her. Hikaru blinked at him--her, Hikaru scolded herself. Ranma was in girl form still. "Oh..I thought someone was nearby..." She looked away for a moment, then looked to her again. She gave Ranma a warm smile. "I'm going to take a walk. I'm telling you so you don't wonder where I am." She passed him and began to step out of the Tendo Household, when Ranma walked over to her. 

"Er...Well, you shouldn't be alone, you might collapse or something." female Ranma said. Hikaru smiled again and nodded. It was then Ranma realized that Hikaru was still holding P-chan. He looked at her questioningly. 

"To give Ryouga-chan a little fresh air." Hikaru answered the unspoken question.   
"Akane calls him P-chan."   
"Oh...well...I'll call him Ryouga-chan anyway...it's what I started calling him." The black piglet glared at Ranma from Hikaru's arms. Ranma glared back. _Why's that jerk Ryouga getting mad at me?_ Ranma thought. 

"Ryouga-chan, be nice to Ranma...for me?" Hikaru smiled to the piglet. P-chan gave up glaring at Ranma. They continued walking, when thunder suddenly roared and it began to rain. "Oh shoot! You two might catch cold! We better get back..." Hikaru stopped as a door opened and a brown haired girl smiled openly to Ranma. 

"Ranchan! It's raining..come on in! Akane can come to--" She stopped when she actually took note of Hikaru. "...you're that girl.." Her eyes narrowed a little. "The one that stopped our fight." 

Hikaru's eyes seemed slightly apologetic. "I am sorry. It was rude of me, how I stopped it, but I had to. You guys just would've kept on fighting until each of you were hurt really badly. Needless fighting shouldn't be done." 

Ukyou put on a small smile. Normally she wouldn't like a girl that was with Ranma, but...she didn't seem that close to him, and her apology was a good one. "Alright..I guess I see your point. You two can come on in, the storms going to be really bad for awhile. They complied. 

P-chan sneezed, and jumped out of Hikaru's hands, he dashed up the stairs of Ukyou's home. "Ryouga-chan..!" Hikaru said, slightly worried. "He caught a cold.." Ukyou raised an eyebrow. So this Hikaru girl liked Ryouga? And new his secret? Boy, that guy must feel lucky. 

"I'll get him." female Ranma said. "I need some hot water anyway, i'll give him a warm bath too."   
"Okay, maybe Ryouga-chan will feel better after that." Hikaru smiled, and Ukyou grinned.   
"Are you dating Ryouga?"   
"Dating Ryouga..? Why would I date a pet pig?" Hikaru blinked. Confusion shown in her eyes. Ukyou blinked, okay...maybe this girl didn't know his secret. Ranma left to go and take a bath, while Ukyou and Hikaru talked. 

They slowly became friends as the conversation continued, and Hikaru looked up from the conversation to see Ranma walk down with another boy with eyes that were brown with a little green. He wore a bandana like Akane's pet pig, Hikaru noted, but smiled at the boy. "I didn't know another person was here with Ukyou. What's your name?" 

Ryouga blinked and sat down. "Ryouga Hibiki, yours?"   
"Hikaru Shidou...you're name is the same as Ryouga-chan's...amazing." She smiled. "Did Ranma name him after you?"   
Ryouga coughed, while Ranma and Ukyou tried to laugh.   
"Yeah...I..I named him after...Ryouga.." Ranma said through laughter. Ryouga glared at him. 

Hikaru blinked. "What's so funny?" she turned her head to Ryouga and leaned her head in close to his face. Ranma felt anger grip him again and stopped laughing. Ryouga blinked, beginning to blush from the closeness of the girl, when Hikaru lifted a slender hand to Ryouga's bandana and touched it gently. "Same bandana..." she said, as if she didn't know the fact that she was extremely close to Ryouga's face. She looked at his eyes. "Both with eyes that shine with anger, but with pain and hope too.." Her hands touched his hair, with Ukyou and Ranma still watching. "Black hair compared to black fur..." Hikaru leaned closer to where Ryouga's nose almost touched her nose. The blush spread from the lost boys cheeks to cover his face. Hikaru touched the bandana again. "And...you glare at Ranma.." 

Ukyou and Ranma blinked unison. What was Hikaru doing? ...black fur? Ranma's anger to Ryouga didn't end when Hikaru drew back from Ryouga, when she smiled and Ryouga's blush continued. "The same..." Ranma blinked as Hikaru continued. "Ranma said in his explanation that other people had jusenkyo curses..but didn't say who." Hikaru smiled warmly to Ryouga. "I presume you are Ryouga-chan the black piglet...am I correct?" 

Ukyou and Ranma's eyes widened for a bit. Akane hadn't been able to tell, but Hikaru had done it without knowing Ryouga that well at all. Well, it was obvious. Ranma concluded. What the real shock was, Hikaru didn't seem to mind. Ryouga looked extremely embarrassed. "..Yes, I'm...'Ryouga-chan'." Ryouga said. 

Hikaru sat down next to Ryouga. "Don't be ashamed...at least you don't turn into a monster."   
"Turning into a pig is shameful!" Ryouga exclaimed. He blinked as Hikaru shook her head.   
"It does not change who you really are." She lifted her hand once again to touch Ryouga's hair where it covered his forehead. "What's inside is who you are, what you do is who you are." 

Ranma sat down next to Hikaru, and glared at Ryouga. "Yeah, so why don't you stop sleeping with Akane as her pet pig?" He said. He regretted it a bit, inside. It might have been a little too harsh. 

Hikaru's eyes widened and her head turned to Ryouga. "You...slept with Akane as her pet pig?" Ryouga hung his head. 

"I was her pet pig...wouldn't it be strange if I fought her every minute? Besides..unlike what Ranma thinks..." He sent a glare in Ranma's direction. "I don't sleep with her...I wait for her to fall asleep before I try to get away from the bed and fall asleep on the floor or get out of the Tendo Home completely. 

Hikaru seemed to be deciding something. "It wouldn't matter that much anyway, it was as her pet pig...AND she wears pajamas, right? Most do..so it's not like he sees anything...so it isn't bad. It's like a sleepover." 

Ranma, Ukyou, and Ryouga blinked. None of them had ever thought of it that way...but it was right. 

Hikaru smiled. "See, it isn't that bad." Hikaru covered her mouth as she yawned quietly and put her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm so tired..." It was Ranma turn to blush, as he looked up at the ceiling. Ukyou yawned as well, and fought down the jealousy she felt towards Hikaru. She was friends with Hikaru now...it would pain her, but as long as someone she trusted, herself or Hikaru, got Ranma...it was okay. For some reason she doubted Hikaru liked Ranma though...she was so innocent, she didn't have any hidden plans by leaning on Ranma or anything. Ukyou smiled. 

"It's getting late...Hikaru can sleep in my room..you guys can sleep down here." The boys nodded and the two girls went upstairs. Ukyou let all three guests borrow stuff to sleep in, giving them all blankets. Hikaru lay on the blanket instead of having it ontop of her. The two girls talked to eachother and eventually fell asleep, and the boys did so without talking to the other. 

Ukyou woke up early in the morning, and noticed that the blanket Hikaru had slept on was rolled up neatly. "Now, where did she go..." She went downstairs to see both boys sleeping still, and smiled at Hikaru, who was sitting on the last step of the stairs. 

"Hey...they're martial artists...and they haven't woken up from the presence of us?" Hikaru looked up. Ukyou sat down next to Hikaru to hear her whisper. 

"Oh, that's because Ranma usually becomes more relaxed around me...i'm his childhood friend." Ukyou looked at her hands. "Though I wish he saw me as more than that.." Hikaru reached over and picked her hands up. 

"Ukyou, you're amazing. If Ranma falls in love with you I won't be suprised...I'd actually be happy." Hikaru smiled. "Good luck, Ukyou." 

"Good luck to you, as well."   
"Huh? For what?"   
Ukyou giggled. "Nevermind." 

------- 

Did anyone like this chapter? I hope you did..i think it's the best one so far. 


	9. Chapter Eight: When Things Begin to Form...

Moving On...chapter eight

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Eight: When Things Begin To Form On Their Own   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^__^_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's note: Haaaa, Love-triangle still forming! Actually..several! One started to form around Hikaru in the last chapter...what other love-triangles shall form, eh? Keep a look out for possibilities! Remember, reviews can help change how the story goes/ends!! More couples shall form other than the main ones...reviews can help change the couplings too! Especially those who want people who aren't normally paired together paired! ^_^ Other than shonen-ai or shoujo-ai..o.o;; I'm not an anti-shonen-ai or anti-shoujo-ai person..I just don't wanna write those kinds of pairings. ^-^;_

_Oh, by the way..those who wanted Umi and Fuu in here...your wishes have been granted! Not fully, yet, but be prepared for it to slowly come true. ^^ or all of a sudden...whichever._   
--- 

Hikaru and Ukyou had sat there for awhile, when Ukyou pointed to Ryouga. "I'll wake Ryouga up, you go wake up Ranma." She whispered. Hikaru nodded and the two moved to the martial artists as quietly as they could. 

Ranma and Ryouga had woken up awhile ago, before the two had decided to 'wake them up'. They both had been aware of two people being near, but had stayed where they were, with their eyes closed to see what would happen. 

"Ranma, wake up." Hikaru's voice said quietly, then repeated it slowly, louder. She gently nudged his shoulder and he opened his eyes lazily in response. "Hello." She smiled. 

Ukyou, in the meanwhile, tried a different approach of making someone awake. Ranma and Hikaru turned in time to see Ukyou throwing freezing cold water onto the pour Ryouga..now bweeing in anger. The two onlookers and Ukyou laughed, and then Hikaru held her hand out to the black piglet. "Ryouga, Ranma'll take you to Ukyou's bathroom and get you some warm water." 

Ranma crossed his arms. "Why not let him stay that way for awhile, I think he's pretty happy." His eyes narrowed as Hikaru held the piglet in her arms. She looked up at him. 

"What's wrong?"   
"...Nothing...Nothing." 

Eyes turned from confusion to concern. "You sure?"   
"..Yes."   
Hikaru looked doubtful. "..okay.." She stood up and began to walk upstairs.   
"Where're you going?" Ranma blinked.   
"If you won't turn Ryouga human, somebody has to."   
"Ack! Don't do that!" Ranma ran up to her. "Don't you know he'll appear without _any_ clothes on?" As Ranma spoke, it seemed the black piglet was reminded and struggled to get out of the firm but gentle hands. 

Hikaru's eyes widened and looked at the floor, blushing. "Er..I didn't know that." She handed p-chan over to Ranma and walked downstairs. "Thanks for the warning!" 

Ukyou, rolling up the blankets of the two boys, watched Hikaru from the corner of her eye. A cheerful smile faded into a wistful smile with the innocent eyes that shone with emotion, this time sad. "Ah, Hikaru? Could you roll up the other blanket?" 

Hikaru turned and smiled cheerfully once again. "Sure!" She proceeded to do so. Meanwhile, in Ukyou's bathroom... 

"Ranma Saotome! Today is the day I shall defeat you!" Ryouga growled as his fist connected with a wall, instead of Ranma. Ranma poked him from behind. 

"What'd I do this time?!" Ranma asked as he dodged another punch by backing out of the bathroom door. He dodged several kicks, but lost his footing and fell down the stairs, onto Hikaru, who had been walking up to see what the noise was. Ukyou and Ryouga, on opposite ends of the two braided people, fought down the jealousy threatening to creap out, for different reasons. 

Hikaru blushed and looked at the ceiling. "Uhm..."   
"Sorry, Hikaru." Ranma fought to hide a small blush, and failed, standing up. Hikaru sat up and looked at Ranma.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yes." Ranma grinned. "Neither stairs nor a pig-boy can harm me!"   
Hikaru smiled and Ukyou grinned. "What about a spatula?"   
"Ucchan!" Ranma backed up a bit. 

Hikaru giggled, and Ryouga walked over to stand beside her and watch the antics of Ranma running from a spatula-weilding childhood friend. "This reminds me of when Umi used to chase Mokona...not like Ranma's anything like Mokona." Hikaru smiled. Ryouga blinked at her. 

"Who's Mokona?"   
"Er..that's kind of hard to explain. I guess you could say...a pet...but not exactly a pet.."   
"Oh..." Ryouga blinked again.   
"That didn't help much did it?" Hikaru sweatdropped.   
Ryouga shook his head.   
"Didn't think so." 

Hikaru walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey..it's clear out!" She smiled. "I'll go take a walk..does anyone wanna come?" 

Ranma and Ryouga raised their hands. Ukyou raised hers in response, just to see what trouble would form on the way. "Hey, no fighting you two. Hikaru has enough to worry about, like those bandages." 

That reminded Ryouga and he looked over to her as she waited for the others to grab their shoes and whatever else they were going to take with them. He put on his shoes as he noticed that one arm that he had noticed bandaged yesterday was no longer bandaged, but the other was still in a cast and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. It was hard to notice because of all the redish-pink hair. If anything else was bandaged, it was under her clothes. Ryouga pointed to the unbandaged arm. "Are you sure that arms healed yet?" 

Hikaru blinked. "Huh?" She lifted her arm. "See? It's fine." She smiled. Ryouga blushed. Ranma walked over to Hikaru. 

"Well, no stressing yourself, okay? Now lets get going." Ranma said, and the small group left. After ten minutes of silence, Hikaru spoke up. 

"It's like a small group is forming...all on its own."   
The other three blinked. "What do you mean?" Ukyou asked.   
"First I met Ranma, and we became friends, then I met Ukyou, and Ranma, her, and I are friends, and now Ryouga's jumped in. Ryouga and Ranma seem to fight alot, i've noticed..but friends fight alot too. You two could be friends instead of rivals..or both." Ryouga and Ranma glared at eachother and then continued walking. 

Ukyou laughed. "I guess you're right, huh? A little group....the...The Cooks!"   
Hikaru, Ranma, and Ryouga sweatdropped.   
"Okay..so maybe that isn't such a good name..."   
"I can cook!" Hikaru smiled. "Can you two cook?" She looked to Ranma and Ryouga.   
Both nodded.   
Ukyou grinned. "So it kinda fits."   
All of them laughed and continued walking, until Ranma noticed Hikaru had stopped and stood several feet apart from them, looking sad. 

"What's wrong?" Ryouga and Ukyou asked at the same time, beating Ranma to it.   
"Akane Tendo."   
"What about her?" Ukyou pried.   
"She's all alone in her room right now, probably, while we're out here having fun."   
Ukyou shook her head. "From what you told me, as I can tell you try to make people seem the best, well..not everyone has good intentions."   
"I know."   
"Akane is one of those 'not everyone'."   
"..."   
Ryouga walked over to Hikaru before Ranma could, once again beating him. "I'm sure Akane's just fine.." Ryouga's thoughts weren't matching his words, though. _Like hell she's fine,_ Ryouga thought. _She's gone insane! Dear Akane...you aren't the Akane I knew anymore._

Hikaru sighed. "Okay.." She gave them a small smile. A large wooden mallet connected to Ryouga's head as a very familiar voice to Hikaru rang out. 

"Did you make Hikaru sad?!" Ryouga fell to the ground, swirly eyes and all, revealing a girl dressed in blue, with elegant, stubborn, yet caring sapphire eyes, with long light blue hair, held back by a headband that was a darker shade of blue. All-blue clashed against All-red as Hikaru and an old friend hugged eachother. 

"Umi! I missed you!!! You and Fuu stopped coming to Tokyo Tower, it made me so sad! And then my eldest brother Satoru let me transfer over here because I was sad and thought it would cheer me up..and...Umi Ryuuzaki! I missed you!" 

"Hikaru Shidou, how dare you be sad! I was sad too! My parents enrolled me into an after-school camp and wouldn't let me leave it! I missed you and Fuu too!" 

The three onlookers, Ranma, Ryouga, and Ukyou blinked. From the two small speeches, they knew that the two were old friends, and that they met at Tokyo Tower...but that was it. 

The two friends drew apart from the hug and smiled widely. Hikaru pointed to the three onlookers. "Ryouga, Ranma, and Ukyou...this is Umi Ryuuzaki, an old friend of mine." Umi bowed. "Umi, this is..." She pointed to each of them in turn. "Ranma Saotome, a martial artist that also stays at the house I am staying at currently...Ryouga Hibiki, another martial artist, and Ukyou Kounji a...martial artist cook." She said the last one with a little confusion, and Ukyou laughed. Ranma and Ryouga bowed.   


"So, have you three been treating Hikaru okay?" Umi blinked as she finally noticed the bandages. "HIKARU!!!!" 

Hikaru flinched from the loudness of the voice. Umi quieted down a bit, still worried. "Hikaru! What happened? You're hurt! Who did this?! I'll..I'll-" 

"Umi, we aren't in Cephiro." Hikaru looked up at the taller friend. Umi shook her head. "So?! I can still fence!" Hikaru nodded. 

"So, who did this?!" Umi turned her head towards the three onlookers, glaring. "Did they--?" 

Hikaru put a hand on Umi's arm. "No they didn't. It was my fault for it happening." 

"What happened?" 

"I had become friends with Ranma...for that, one of his fiancees had become angry." 

"_One_ of his fiancees?! What is that guy, then, a player?" Umi asked. Hikaru smiled cheerfully. 

"No, he is not. I'll tell you the full story later. If he doesn't tell you first." 

By luck, or one should say, bad luck, the washerwoman decided at that time to spill water. A wet, and cold female Ranma appeared in the place of male Ranma, in front of the tall blue-girl's eyes. 

"Wh-Wh-Wh-wha...." Umi took a step back. 

Ranma sighed. "...let me explain." 

Ryouga grinned. "He's a crossdresser." 

Umi's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" 

Hikaru tugged on Umi's shirt sleeve. "No, he isn't! Wait for Ranma's explanation!" Umi crossed her arms. 

"Alright, alright...what's your story?" Umi raised a blue eyebrow at Ranma. 

--End of Chapter eight-- 

_Ah...when will Fuu enter the scene?_

_Will Umi form into the Nerima group or...will she stay a stranger to them?_

_When will Happosai decide to wreak havoc?!_

_And what is Akane plotting?!_   


_Hope you liked the chapter...chapter nine shall come...as soon as finished! Sorry this one took so long...I lost the internet for a bit._   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine: Enter the long needed humo...

Moving On..chapter nine

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Nine: Enter the Long-needed Humor Chapter   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah. ^^_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: Hah! Thought I'd have Akane make a move in this chapter? Hah! No, no, you'll have to wait. Well...I was playing ff9..and then a very humorous part hit me in the head. Heee....This chapter is where the little humor that this fic needed in here. ^_^ I say that they're speaking Japanese in the fic..cause..well...in the anime, they were. o.O;; And...sorry Mousse fans, I'm a Mousse fan too, and I know I made him a WIIIDLE outta character in this part..don't worry...it's for the humor. -.-;; Okay..so maybe it stops being humorous around the end and turns back to the romance..but...^_~_   
-- 

Umi blinked after hearing the full story and explanation of Ranma's past to the current time. "Oh...wow.." was all she managed to say. 

Hikaru smiled. "Well, this has taken awhile..." 

Ranma blinked. "Yeah. I have to go practice with Pop...well, see you all later." He jumped onto a fence and began running towards the direction of the Tendo Dojo. Ryouga followed closely behind. 

"Hey, piggie, why're you following?!" 

"I'd like to watch your Pop beat you up! Maybe I could join in!" 

"HEY!" 

The two boys dissappeared into the distance, and Ukyou looked to Umi and Hikaru, smiling. "Well, want to go back to my place, since they're going to the Tendo Dojo? We could play a game." 

Umi grinned and put her hands together, making a clap sound. "Why not truth or dare? Okay..so usually, only kids play it...but...sometimes it's kind of fun." 

Hikaru blinked. "How do you play?" 

Umi and Ukyou looked at Hikaru in shock, and as they walked to Ukyou's place, instructed her on the game. 

. . . 

"Okay, since this is at Ukyou's house...Ukyou can go first!" Umi said, sitting down. Ukyou nodded, and Hikaru fidgeted with her fingers. 

Why was there such a game, exactly what kind of purpose was it for? She had been told to pass time, but then she heard how sometimes the games could get out of control and very very regrettable. That didn't happen very often, though, Umi had told her, smiling. Well...this was Umi and Ukyou...they wouldn't let a game get out of control, right? 

"Hikaru, truth or dare?" 

Crystal-red eyes that resembled flowing blood so well blinked innocently. "Uhm......dare." She said, deciding that they wouldn't do anything too bad. 

"You have to write a love letter to the one you love. You don't have to say who it is or address it, but write it." Ukyou smiled. 

Hikaru's face turned a color that matched her eyes. "Uh..Wh-what?! Um...Alri-right..." She was handed a sheet of paper and a pencil. "I guess..it won't be so bad.."   


About three hours later, after Umi and Ukyou had dared eachother to do several ridiculous, funny things, Hikaru was done. Blushing, she gave it to Umi. "U-Um...as long as I don't have to give it to him..." 

_To whom my heart belongs to,_

_ You're smile comforts me and sends my heart soaring above the sky,_   
_ You're eyes tell me things when you're mouth tells a lie,_   
_ You're arms are something I wish to be embraced by._

_ If such a small, sad attempt at a poem to explain in mere words how I feel, has caused you any inspiration, or happiness, or motivation....or if you in these feelings return, as the clock winds, as the moon rises, as the sun shines and makes ones shadow disappear...meet me at the entrance of Furinkan high._

_ Noone can control who they fall in love with, I just happened to fall in love with you._   


Ukyou raised an eyebrow. "Honey, I think you put a little too much effort into this..." She grinned. "In fact, I believe you put so much of your feelings into it...we need to show it to someone!" 

"No!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Don't!" 

Ukyou laughed. "Silly, I'd never do that. Okay..who's hungry for lunch?" 

The two former magic knights raised their hands in unison, smiling. The letter forgotten. By mere coincidence and chance, when the long, blue-haired girl got up to follow Ukyou, the paper was kicked, Hikaru grabbed it and put it by the windowsill, forgetting that Ukyou's fan was on, blowing towards the window. As they went downstairs to help Ukyou cook lunch for themselves and for customers, it flew out of the window and floated down to earth, which was caught by an unsuspecting passerby. 

He brushed his black bangs back and brought his glasses down from the top of his head. "Huh?" He blinked, reading it. "C-could...C-could it be...Shampoo wrote it for me? But no..she doesn't know Japanese this well.." A thought struck poor, misunderstanding Mousse. Could some other girl had written this! All he had to do to meet this girl and discover who it was, would be to go to Furinkan High at Noon. He smiled, and tucked the letter into his pocket, walking off. 

He spotted Ranma sparring with his father, and felt anger grip him. "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ranma dodged, and the letter came out of Mousse's pocket and landed on the ground. Mousse blinked, not noticing it had gone missing as Shampoo walked past. "Shampoo!!" He began to run after her. "Shampoo, I was looking for you earlier!" 

Ranma blinked and looked down at the ground. He glanced at the letter and picked it up. "Huh? What's this...?" His face went pale. Had Mousse written this for him? He doubted it...but... 

Now he felt sick, he left the letter there and went to vomit. Nabiki walked by and picked it up. "Oh? Who wrote this..?" Nabiki's eyes widened. This could only had come from...! 

An hour later, Ukyou, Umi, and Hikaru stood behind the gate of Furinkan High, peeking out. Hikaru was blushing. "W-What if Ranma didnt g-get it o-or wha-what if he doesn't c-come or what if someone else g-got it and..." Ukyou heard footsteps and covered Hikaru's mouth. Umi whispered to Hikaru. 

"Hey, it just flew out of the window, maybe nobody got it....Hopefully." Umi added. Ukyou's eyes widened as two people stopped at the gate of Furinkan High. 

"Maybe we're early?" A friend of Nabiki's spoke. The short-haired burnette turned her head to her.   
"Perhaps, or maybe the boy turned coward." At hearing Nabiki's words, Hikaru's face paled. Nabiki had...read...it...?! Oh dear...Oh no... 

"Someone's coming, let's hide and see who it is instead of showing up first." Nabiki and her friend bent down, and hid behind some bushes. "We don't know exactly who it was from, yet." 

Enter Mousse. Poor, unsuspecting Mousse. He looked around. "I think Noon was the right time...? And I think this is the right place. That love note didn't give an exact time...so maybe I'm early." Hikaru's face paled even worse. Umi blinked at Hikaru. 

"Wh-who else got it..?" She whispered to Umi. Umi shrugged apologetically, she didn't know. 

Mousse blinked and hid behind the other side of the gate as someone else came over. Mousse didn't notice the three girls who had been here since the first person filed in. 

Ranma blinked as he looked around. "Oo-kaaaay...I had to come here to see who had given me the love note...but..noone's here! Ah well, that's good too." He had wanted it to be from... 

Hikaru's eyes filled with fright at Umi and Ukyou. He _HAD_ gotten it!! What was she gonna do?! If he ever saw her handwriting again he'd _KNOW_ it was from her! 

Ranma didn't bother hiding as Kuno walked up, holding the note in hand. He looked up from the note and stepped back as he saw Ranma. "You! My love is not for yo--" 

"SHADDUP KUNO!!!" Ranma growled, and stopped in the middle of getting into a fighting stance. "Er...can I see that note you have there?" 

"...I see no reason why not." Kuno smiled smugly. Ranma snatched it from him and sweatdropped. 

"This is the very same one I got. But I thought I had left it in my yard, I was gonna throw it away later..." 

Nabiki emerged. "That's where I got it." 

Mousse went out of his hiding place. "I dropped it in Ranma's yard while fighting him." 

Kuno blinked. "It landed on my head." 

Nabiki blinked back at him. "I threw it. Er..." 

"So who wrote it and to whom?" Mousse spoke up. All shook there heads. They hadn't written it. 

Great, what if they found out? Hikaru slid down as she leaned on the wall and hugged her knees. "Hikaru! You alright?" Umi asked, almost thinking Hikaru had fainted. Unfortunately, she forgot to whisper. Umi covered her mouth and Ukyou glared at her from next to Hikaru as the people who had recieved the letter poked their heads around the corner. 

Hikaru blinked at them. "Uh...Hi...guys...er....hee...um..." Her face went from pale to seven shades of pink, then red. "I-itjustflewoutthewindowIdidntexpectanyonetogetitletalonethepersonItwasforand-"   
  
Ranma interrupted her. "Woah, woah, slow down." 

"It was meant for one of the people who got it, who I won't say. It just flew out the window and It wasn't meant to be recieved at all!" Hikaru said as quickly as she could without having to repeat it. 

Everyone began to leave, minus Hikaru. She stood up with her shoulders hanging and her head down. Hikaru turned to run and began to, but someone ran after her, catching her hand. She stopped and turned to see who it was; her eyes widened. Ranma's face was serious, but not grim. "I'd really like to know...who that letter was for." Ranma let go of her hand and smiled. "Maybe you'll tell me later." He then turned and ran off in the Tendo direction. 

K-kuso! Why hadn't he just demanded who it was from her?! One side of Ranma demanded. The other side spoke up. Because he's afraid, afraid that... 

Hikaru blinked as he ran off. Her hand still in the position of where it had been grabbed. It slowly dropped and droplets of water fell onto her cheeks. "R-ranma...you...you're...so....stupid!" She turned back and ran in the opposite direction, planning to take a much, much longer route to the Tendo home, tears falling on the ground in her wake. 

--End of Chapter Nine-- 

_Aaahhh!! Who liked this chapter? T.T Pwease tell me the sugar high while writing this did SOME good! Just kidding. ^_^;___

_Now..for...--GYACK! Can't give spoilers! But...^~ The next chapter will be slightly angsty. Not at first, mind..but afte-->_ GYACK! I NEED TO STOP ALMOST GIVING SPOILERS! You bothersome readers! I know you want me to slip! O.o;; kidding._


	11. Chapter Ten: TearsIn the Beginning, Laug...

Moving On...chapter ten

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Ten: Tears   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^ Hi hi!_

  
  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: I have two comments, one: Never listen to Inu-yasha music while writing Ranma 1/2 stuff, you'll get a big urge to just make Ranma have Inu-yasha-like qualities and you'll have to go back through the chapter you wrote taking out all the parts where Ranma twitches his dog ears. XD, two: *whistles innocently* Cephiro? Cephiro? Never heard of i--*is hit by a frying pan and knocked unconscious* X_x_   


Hikaru continued running until she bumped into someone. "Hikaru...what's wrong?" It was a familiar voice, but Hikaru didn't take note to who it was, so she continued to cry into the someone's shirt. She felt arms wrap around her slowly in a hug, and blinked, looking up. Tears continued to slide down her face and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. 

"R-Ranma?" She backed away, and the arms that had embraced her fell to his sides. He was looking at her, eyes concerned and worried. 

"I came to look for you since it was taking you so long to come back...and I find you like this? Hikaru, what's wrong?" 

Hikaru stepped back. _H-he'd never..._She turned and ran. He followed closely behind. "Ranma! Go away! Please, just leave me alone!" She shouted back to him. The tears were gone now, but Ranma continued to follow her. 

If only she could go back to Cephiro a third time to be in peace, for just a little while. Come to think of it..today was the day they had planned awhile ago to meet once again at Tokyo Tower. _We promised to, but Fuu and Umi didn't come to the Tower last time._ Hikaru bumped, once again, into someone. The someone was Umi, which let Ranma slow down and finally catch up to Hikaru. Okay..so he could have easily overrun her and made her admit why she had been crying..but Ranma wasn't like that. 

Hikaru smiled like nothing had ever been wrong. "Hi Umi! How're you?" Umi smiled back, pretending not to have seen her being chased by Ranma. 

"I was heading home, it's rather late, shouldn't you two be heading home too?" Umi blinked. "Oh yeah..I was going to talk to you, too." She glanced at Ranma. "Um, could you excuse us for a bit? Why don't you head home? I have to talk to Hikaru." Umi made as shoo-ing guesture at Ranma, half-smiling, half-glaring. 

Ranma crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Umi, but walked away and turned a corner. Umi turned to Hikaru once again and smiled sadly. "Been awhile since we've been able to go to Cephiro, huh?" Umi gently nudged Hikaru. "Been awhile since you've been able to see Lantis and Eagle!" 

Hikaru's eyes lowered to her feet as she heard Umi. "Lantis I don't want to see...Eagle, I miss, he's one of the many people I love! You, Fuu, Eagle, and everyone else in Cephiro, I love you all. But Eagle is alot like a brother, yet not that much like a brother..but..." Hikaru blinked in confusion, trying to explain. 

Umi put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, looking concerned. "I understand about Eagle being like a brother, but why don't you wanna see Lantis?" 

"...Last time we went to Cephiro, Lantis and I had a discussion, and he started yelling at me for always saying I loved everyone, because I never said I just loved him. I did love him like that. I did. But I wanted everyone to know I loved them too. Not the way I used to love Lantis, but in the way a friend loves another friend..." Hikaru shook her head, fighting tears once more. "He said he never wanted to see me again. And...so..." Umi cut her off. 

"That jerk! He should understand you! Not get mad at you for being you. Gr...I hate people that make you sad! And..." Umi turned her angry face into a sly grin. "Used to love Lantis? Do you not love anybody now...or is there someone else?" 

Ranma now listened in closer. (Yes, he had been eavesdropping from behind the corner.) 

Hikaru blushed. "Noone..." She said it very quietly, not meeting Umi's eyes. "But I wish so badly that we could see them again..." Umi nodded. "I do too." She put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, both wishing that they could speak to most of their Cephirian friends again, but couldn't since they couldn't visit Cephiro without Fuu. 

A flash of blindingly bright white light surrounded a small area around Hikaru and Umi. Ranma watched, suprised and speechless from around the corner. When the bright light disappeared, there was a group of people with Hikaru and Umi in the middle. They were all dressed oddly. 

"Ah-ah...Eagle! Lantis! Ascot! Clef! Caldina! Mokona!" Hikaru cried out in suprise. "How--?" Mokona puu'ed and jumped into Hikaru's arms. Mokona pointed to Eagle, smiling, and Hikaru's eyes widened. "Eagle! You're back to normal!" Eagle nodded slowly, smiling. 

"Lafarga! Primera!" Umi shouted who Hikaru missed and they all hugged eachother. "Hikaru and I missed you all so much!" 

"Uhm..question..where are all of you going to live?" Hikaru blinked. Mokona smiled. Umi looked at Hikaru exasperatedly. 

"C'mon Hikaru, you're talking to the person who created Earth and Cephiro!" 

"Oh yeah." 

A beam shot out of Mokona's jewel and a house appeared where a spot for a home was being made. Mokona nodded approvingly at his/her own work and puu'd. 

"That's another thing...you guys are all speaking Japanese! Not Cephirian!" Hikaru exclaimed. 

Ascot smiled cheerfully. "Mokona gave us the ability and knowledge to speak it." 

Hikaru sweatdropped at the group of people. "If we stay here we're going to attract attention with all of your clothes! Umi and I'll come and get you tomorrow afternoon-cause Umi and I have school- so you're able to live here as normal people...what're you doing here, by the way?" 

"Mokona wanted to be with Earth for awhile, and we missed you Magic Knights, so we asked Mokona to take us along for a bit!" Caldina informed her, "Mokona didn't take our magic abilities away when we came here, which is an added bonus." 

Hikaru and Umi began to sweatdrop. All the problems that had the chance of sprouting up...Hikaru rubbed and eye tiredly. "I missed you all, but we all need to sleep now, it's getting really late." 

The Cephirians nodded, as did Mokona who hopped into the home he had created, followed by the others. Umi and Hikaru smiled. "You're staying at Ukyou's correct?" Hikaru asked. 

Umi nodded, "And you at the Tendo's." 

Hikaru nodded. They went in different directions as they left. Hikaru turned the corner and her eyes widened. She saw a glimpse of Ranma disappearing into the distance, towards the Tendo home. Was it her imagination? She smiled. It must be. She began the walk to the Tendo household. 

. . . 

Hikaru woke up early, and looked at the clock next to Nabiki's bed. 6:00. She rolled up her futon and put it away, quietly dressing and then sneaking out the door of Nabiki's room. She flinched, and smiled. Tomorrow was the last day that she'd have to put up with the stupid cast on one of her arms. Then all that needed to heal was the rather large bruise on her stomach and the healing underneath the skin, where some internal bleeding had occured. She had bandage wrapped around it, too. 

She wore her Furinkan High uniform, and went to the kitchen. She found Kasumi there, cooking breakfast as early as this. "Oh my, you're up early." She said politely with her soft-spoken voice. Hikaru smiled. 

"Hello! Um...you wouldn't mind if I helped you cook breakfast and our lunches, right?" Kasumi let her join in, and time passed to 6:30, a half an hour left until the Furinkan High school day started. She saw Akane walk downstairs in her own Furinkan High uniform and glared at the red-haired girl. 

Hikaru sighed. Perhaps Akane had not gotten over the jealousy of the fact that she had become one of Ranma's friends. "Akane, if Ranma loves you I will not step in your way, but I ask that you let me be his friend and not hate me." Hikaru spoke slowly at the table. Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Ranma, and Akane sputtered rice. 

Akane sniffed and lifted her chin up, finishing the rest of her breakfast, and stalked out of the Tendo Home. Nabiki put a hand on Hikaru. "Don't worry, Akane has a big temper, it takes awhile for it to cool. She has been acting weird lately though...I mean...before she entered her room yesterday I tried to talk to her and she just laughed like a madwoman, and now she seems fine, but angry." Nabiki whispered so noone else could hear. Hikaru nodded. Perhaps Akane had been in temporary insanity. 

"I'm not in love with a tomboy like her!" Ranma yelled out so everyone at the table could hear, and continued eating. 

Soun glared at Ranma. "Raaaannmmaaaaaaa, you will marry Akane as heir to the Tendo Training hall!" 

"Maybe I don't want to marry her at all!" He glared back. Hikaru smiled shyly with a sweatdrop on her head. 

"Ah, Ranma, Mr. Tendo, please stop fighting." 

Akane's astonished voice was heard as she yelled out to them. "Hey Hikaru, someone here at the door wants to talk to you!" 

Hikaru blinked. "Could it be Umi?" She looked at the others sitting at the table. "Please excuse me." She bobbed her head down and then got up, walking to the door of the Tendo Household. "Hello, who is it?" 

Akane was staring up at someone taller than her, who it was Hikaru hadn't noticed yet, and walked to stand next to Hikaru. "Hello-" She stopped abruptly. 

"LANTIS?!" A shocked voice rang through the Tendo home, and Ranma got up from the table, rushing over to see what was wrong. 

"His name is Lantis?" Akane spoke. She looked back up at the man, his eyes were so attractive...she shook her head. "Nice to meet you, Lantis, talk to you later!" She rushed out of the home and ran for the school. 

Hikaru had dropped her school bag and was staring up at the tall man in black. He stared back. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the man, walking over to the two. "I assume you're name is Lantis?" he said. 

Lantis' gaze drifted to the young man, then back to Hikaru, deciding to not take too much notice of him. "I hoped to speak to you again. I hope beyond hope that you will forgive the harsh words I spoke to you before." 

Hikaru said nothing, and Lantis walked away. Ranma fought jealousy down and put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. She seemed plainly frightened. "Hikaru? Are you alright?" 

"...He can't possibly think that things can go back to the way they were...I've changed, and I'm not going to change back, I won't." Hikaru whispered to herself, but Ranma overheard her. 

"Hikaru?" She seemed to realize his presence and blushed, eyes going to the wall. 

"S-sorry! I'm fine." She put on a shaky smile and took Ranma's hand. "We need to hurry to school or else we'll be late!" 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Smile of Death

MovingOnEleven

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Eleven: Smile of Death   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah. ^~ V *peace sign*_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's notes: T.T Someone other than Anime Princess (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU @ Anime Princess, btw.) Read my Moving On side stories and review 'em..pweeeaaaase? You'll at LEAST like the bloopers! Which will be updated soon, by the way..>=)_   


There was silence as Hikaru and Ranma rushed to school. Ranma wanted to ask her a question, but when he spoke up it seemed like she was avoiding saying anything about what she said at breakfast because she said to ask later when they weren't trying to hurry to school. 

When they finally arrived at their homeroom, Hikaru slid to her desk and panted. Ranma looked up at the clock. "We have five minutes left till school really starts. Mind telling me what that meant when you said that to Akane?" 

Hikaru wasn't meeting his eyes. "No reason." She opened her schoolbag up and began taking out the things she'd need for homeroom. Ranma blinked at her. 

"There has to have been a reason." 

Hikaru shook her head, but still did not meet his eyes. "No reason." Ranma didn't have a chance to try and pry further as the teacher walked in. 

"Amazingly, we have three new students..." 

Akane rolled her eyes. Three more new students. Maybe these ones wouldn't be as annoying as Hikaru. Hikaru almost jumped up in suprise as Umi came walking in with Clef behind her-both in school uniforms. Clef? Clef was alot older than a highschooler! Why was he here? 

"Umi Ryuuzaki, Clef Odihs..." The girls had their eyes on short but rather handsome and mature looking Clef, while the boys had their eyes on Umi. Hikaru blinked. She hadn't known Clef had a last name... 

"And Eagle Autozam." The tall, white-blond haired young man walked in, also wearing the male Furinkan High uniform. Hikaru's eyes widened further, if that was possible. He winked at her, smiling. Ranma tried his best not to glare. 

"Odihs Clef, you may sit beside Shidou. Autozam, you may sit beside Ranma, and Ryuuzaki, sit next to Akane. The three nodded and walked to their seperate desks. As the teacher began to continue with class, Hikaru looked questioningly at Clef. He smiled at her and whispered, 

"I used your last name backwards so I could have a last name...but I omitted the U...and...Eagle wanted to do something useful to pass time. I wanted to learn more about this 'Earth'." Hikaru smiled as he explained. 

"If you wish to continue your conversation, I suggest the two of you do it outside of my class. Odihs, Shidou, stand in the hall." 

Hikaru scratched the back of her head embarrassedly as the two walked out. 

"What is the point of these buckets we are holding?" Clef asked, looking slightly confused. 

"Ask the teachers." Hikaru shrugged and smiled after a few minutes. "Where's the Clef I know? He should be pelting me with questions about now..." 

Clef smiled back and nodded. "Yes, I was just getting to that. So what are those things called 'Telephones'? Umi tried to explain them to me..." 

. . . 

Hikaru slid into a seat next to Ranma during lunch. "Hello! You haven't talked to me at all in school today. Is something wrong?" 

Ranma blinked and looked at her. He smiled. "Nothing. I just think that something about those two new male students, Clef and Eagle, isn't right." 

Hikaru blinked. Oh no! It shouldn't be _that_ obvious! "They're old friends of mine, just like Umi." Of course Eagle wouldn't seem quite right...Mokona had wanted him gone, but Hikaru had kept him alive. And Clef...Clef was so mature for a high schooler. "Clef is really smart, and Eagle...well...Eagle is Eagle." 

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Eagle sat across from Hikaru and smiled. He looked at Ranma. "And this is the person who I sit next to in class...is he a friend of yours?" Eagle asked Hikaru. Hikaru nodded. 

"Yes, he's one of my friends...one of my very good, but trouble-attracting friends." She giggled. Ranma smiled, and mock-argued. 

"Hey, I didn't ask for all the problems!" 

Akane sat down next to Ranma and sniffed. "I guess you don't want the lunch I made for you." 

"Er..." Ranma began. 

"Ranma no baka! I work hard for you and you never want to even taste it!" She lifted a hand up to hit Ranma with, but Eagle caught her wrist before she could from across the table. 

"Hitting isn't very ladylike, is it now?" Eagle smiled gently at her. She looked at him for a moment, then looked away sniffing. Eagle let go of her hand and went back to eating his lunch. 

Umi plopped down in a seat next to Hikaru as Clef sat across from Umi, and Ukyou sat down across from Ranma. Shampoo decided at that time to step in. "Ranma eat lunch with Shampo--" She stopped abruptly as she became the receiving end of glares from Akane, Ukyou, and Umi. She ignored them and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck from behind, pressing herself against his back. "Ranma eat lunch Shampoo made with Shampoo!" 

Hikaru's hand twitched and stopped moving. Hikaru's face was tilted down to her lunch with her bangs hiding her eyes. She put the chopsticks ontop of her lunch and picked it up while everyone else watched. She left the seat next to Ranma empty and spoke, bangs still hiding her eyes. "Here, you can sit next to Ranma." She turned and walked away. 

Ranma blinked and watched her form disappear out the door. Umi, Clef and Eagle did so as well, and picked up their own lunches, deciding to follow her. Ranma tried to do so as well, but was stopped by Akane and Shampoo. Ukyou sighed. 

_They should leave Hikaru alone...sometimes it's better to be left alone for a bit, _Ukyou thought, and resumed eating her lunch. 

. . . 

Hikaru sat on the soft green grass, looking at her hands in her lap. Her lunch was next to her, becoming cold. A warm hand was gently placed upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Umi, with Clef and Eagle behind her. Umi's eyes were filled with concern. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" 

The red-braided girl looked up at the concerned eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm fine." 

"Hikaru! There's nothing as meaningless as one of you're 'i'm fine's!" Umi's frustrated remark did not reach her. She stood up and kept the sad smile as she looked up at her three friends present. 

"Please tell my teachers I went home early because I was sick." She then turned her back to them and began to walk away. 

Umi reached a hand out to stop Hikaru, then froze. She let the arm fall uselessly to her side. "Hikaru...what's wrong? What's made you so cheerful at some moments...and so sad the next?" 

Clef looked up at Eagle. "That was the same smile you wore when you knew you were going to die..." He said softly, his face filled with worry. 

Umi turned to the two men immediately. "You think...?!" 

. . . 

Hikaru sat silently on a swing in an empty playground. A few teardrops falling onto her lap. "He would never think that I...he'd never even consider _me_...I'm just his friend...he has other wonderful female friends to fall for...besides..." 

One sigh, and then the playground fell silent once again. 

. . . 

Umi and Clef walked back to the lunch table with solemn faces and resumed eating their lunch silently. Ranma noticed Hikaru wasn't with them. "Where's Hika-" He stopped when Umi stood up and walked away. 

"-ru..." 

--- 

_Oh no! Is Hikaru really dying, or have they assumed something totally off the thing? What _are_ the reasons for something to be wrong with Hikaru? Well...we all know one of the reasons, but what other reasons are making her like this? What will Clef, Umi and Eagle do about their assumption?!_   


Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^;; 


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Cry

MovingOnTwelve

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Twelve: A cry   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah. ^^_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's notes: Didja like the last chapter? I had this one written the day after I put that up. =D Just remember...Caldina's wearing what she usually wears. o.O_   
_---_

_ "So this is a romance fanfic? Okay,_   
_sounds good so far, just make it original..well,_   
_original for a fanfic. I like it, and you BETTER finish this_   
_or this frying pan will meet you're face, personally." -Friend of author. ^^;_

_---_

On the way to the Tendo household, someone stopped Hikaru. Hikaru's ruby red eyes met purple ones. 

"Shampoo's great grandmother had things for Shampoo to do, but now Shampoo has come to kill." Shampoo formed a fighting stance, weilding bon bons as her weapon. Hikaru smiled at her. 

"I'm sorry to say, but I will not fight you. You're one of Ranma's fiancees." 

"Shampoo not care, Shampoo kill enemy. You enemy, so Shampoo will kill!" Shampoo blinked and seemed to look through Hikaru. Hikaru blinked as well, and turned around to see a smiling Eagle. 

"I am sorry, but I simply can't let you kill Hikaru-chan." Hikaru blinked once again, and Eagle looked down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't face things all alone." Shampoo was shaking angrily, and a second person joined the scene. 

"If you try to harm Hikaru or Eagle, I promise that you will not live to see the light of day much longer after that." The deep, almost haunting voice of Lantis declared calmly as he stood beside Eagle and Hikaru. Hikaru avoided looking at Lantis, and lowered her eyes to her feet. 

Shampoo sniffed. "Shampoo fight strange man in black anytime, Shampoo will win. Even if man in black bring white-haired friend." Hikaru took a step towards Shampoo, and turned her back to her, facing Lantis and Eagle while stretching her arms out wide. 

"Don't hurt Shampoo, she hasn't done anything bad that I know of!" 

"She was threatening you." 

Hikaru smiled sadly. "It's okay to think, it's okay to feel, it's okay to speak. It doesn't mean they're a bad person...she hasn't killed anyone, at least I think she hasn't." Hikaru's eyes went wide for a moment, then looked upwards as she fell backwards into Shampoo's arms. 

Shampoo smiled at the two men. "Pressure points are very sensitive. Enemy underestimate Shampoo. Shampoo take hostage! No follow Shampoo or hostage will hurt!" She ran off carrying an unconscious Hikaru, dissappearing into the distance. 

"..." 

"Couldn't you have done something, Lantis?" 

"No." 

"But you can use magic, couldn't you have frozen that woman 'Shampoo''s feet so that she couldn't run off?" 

"...." 

"Lantis?" 

"...I did not think of that." 

"Oh." Eagle was frowning. "We have to wait...but we have to inform the others, as well." Lantis nodded and the two began to run in the opposite direction of Shampoo. 

. . . 

Meanwhile, Ranma sat in class staring at the seat usually occupied by Hikaru. Where was she? Was she alright? Umi had told the teacher she had gone home sick, but was that the real reason? He looked around the room. Clef and Umi were also looking at the empty desk. That 'Eagle' person hadn't come back either, Umi had said he had decided to take Hikaru home and would come back later. 

Akane glanced in Ranma's direction, and sighed. Why couldn't he ever see her? She realized where he was gazing and her pencil snapped in her hand. That bitch! How _dare_ she reach her dirty, sneaking claws towards Ranma! Sure, she was a little pretty, but that _girl_ had no right to go after _her_ Ranma! 

Her trail of thought ended as a tall, dark-skinned woman with soft pink hair walked into the room, interrupting the teacher. "Excuse me, but this is important." She ran over to Umi and Clef. The pink-haired woman was dressed rather skantily. 

"Clef, Umi, let's go! I'll explain later!" 

"Is this about Cephiro?" Umi jumped out of her seat. Caldina shook her head. "No, it's about Hikaru. Now let's go!" Ranma stood up at the mention of her name. 

"Wait! If this is about Hikaru, we should bring Ranma!" Umi said before Ranma could say something. Caldina looked at Ranma. 

"Doesn't look like much, but...sure. Now let's go!" Caldina turned and ran out of the room, the teacher and students still speechless. Clef, Umi, and Ranma followed quickly. Akane growled and followed as well, but farther behind them. 

. . . 

"WHAT?! Why haven't you all already gone after her?!" Ranma slammed his fists down on the table in the home Mokona had made for the ones from another world. Lantis was saying nothing, polishing his sword. Eagle sighed and put a hand on his forehead. 

"It's not that easy. That 'Shampoo' woman that took her...what would her objective in doing that? What does she want to achieve...? She would easily hurt Hikaru if she knew we had followed until a desired time. We received a note almost as quickly as we came back here, telling us that the only way to get her back would be for 'Ranma Saotome' to marry Shampoo." 

Ranma growled and forced himself to sit down. 

"It also says Shampoo is fighting Hikaru right now." 

Furious was an understatement. Ranma snatched the note from Eagle and looked over it. His eyes narrowed and he tore the note in half. "Damnit!" 

Lafarga looked from Ranma, to Eagle, and then to Lantis. All were angry. He looked down at Caldina, who nodded. "We're going to find Hikaru, I take it you wish to come?" Ranma nodded at Lafarga. 

Ascot scratched the back of his head. "But we don't know where she is!" He stopped as a loud scream filled Nerima. 

"Hikaru!" They all shouted and ran out of the house, towards where the sound had come from. 

--- 

This chapter was short, but for a reason. ^_~ 

_What's happened to Hikaru?___

_Don't worry...my story'll have a happy ending, remember that!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Little Fragile Doll

MovingOnThirteen

**"Moving On"**   
Chapter Thirteen: Little Fragile Doll   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: Noah! ^_^_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's notes: Anybody like my fic now? Hope you do...remember 'Happy Ending'! Oh, by the way...they aren't going to Cephiro anytime soon, but....^_^ Who knows. Sorry this took so long to come out! Writer's block! Got stuck on how to write this.._

_ Someone asked asked me a question: Why do I all of the fics of mine be based around love? Simple...Love's a complicated thing, but yet some people find it easy to understand. A heart and another heart joining together, mending all pains, turning frowns into smiles, and tears of pain into tears of joy. But love can also cause pain. In short: Love is a rose. It's beauty is tantalizing, it's petals are soft, it's scent is wonderful...but it has thorns. The other reason, is because I know too many sad people...they're all in pain. I want people to be reminded of good things in life too, so I write these fics. ^^; I only write sad fics when Im sad. I won't put many of them up on fanfiction.net. Not unless a friend of mine sees it and asks me to._   
_---_

_"...Heaven holds a sense of wonder..._   
_That I wanted to believe in..."_ -Silence, song. ^^; 

--- 

After the forced cry came out of Hikaru's throat she glared at Shampoo with unrestrained fury. She had already been beaten. A stream of blood trickled down her cheek.. "Don't you _dare_! How can you even think of using me to get Ranma like that?" 

"Shampoo do whatever Shampoo can to get Ranma!" 

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and she looked away, tied to a tree. "I see. You really are a selfish one, aren't you?" 

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo no care what Enemy say. Enemy not know true Shampoo. True Shampoo defeat anyone, anywhere! Now, Shampoo tire of this!" She hit Hikaru over the head with one of her bon bons, knocking her out. 

Shampoo held her bon bon's and stood proudly. The others would be coming soon...with Ranma. 

"_Water Dragon!_" Water errupted around her and rose up higher than her hand, taking the form of a dragon. Umi thrust her arm foreward, pointing to Shampoo. The dragon followed her arm's movement. Ranma's eyes were wide as Shampoo was hit by water. Shampoo was turned into a cat by the cold water, and fell unconscious. 

Caldina surveyed the area until her eyes fell upon the magic knight of fire. "Hikaru!" She ran over to the girl and began untying the knots. "Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru..." She repeated the friends name as the others ran over and Umi began to help Caldina undo the knots. Ranma stood with fists clenched, and Ukyou picked the unconscious cat up. 

"Well, what do we do with Shampoo? I say we pack up the bitch and send her back to China." Ukyou growled out. Clef put a hand on her arm. 

"Rash thinking will do no good in these types of situations," Clef shook his head. 

Mousse shrugged. "...Please have mercy on Shampoo. She is cruel, but..." He walked over to the bloody Hikaru and picked her up.. "I'll be taking...Hikaru...to Dr. Tofu's." Ranma nodded and Mousse ran off, carrying an unconscious Hikaru. 

Ranma watched the half-blind duck-boy trot off with Hikaru, who seemed like a fragile doll when her eyes were closed. Umi's eyes darted onto Ranma. Boiling blue sapphire gems glared at him. "What are you doing? Go with Mousse and Hikaru!" After being pushed in the direction Mousse had taken, Ranma did so. 

The people remaining stood there, staring down at the unconscious Shampoo in Ukyou's hands. "What do we do with her?" 

"I suggest, from what I've seen that one must assume that she cannot remain untied and free. I say the most wise action to take would be to send her back to China, or to defeat her when she awakes." A familiar voice to the people of Cephiro and Umi spoke up. They turned to the girl in green, who was pushing her glasses up with a finger, then pulled her blond hair back from her face. 

"Fuu!" They chorused and ran to her, the evil in Ukyou's hands temporarily forgotten. 

"I am sorry I did not get here sooner, Ms. Umi. When I finally got to Nerima, I saw you all running and it took me quite awhile to catch up." Umi ran to her friend and smiled. 

"Thanks, Fuu." 

Fuu looked to the others. "I was hoping, for whatever reason it is, we could perhaps try to talk this woman out of it first, even be it not the wisest action to take." 

. . . 

Meanwhile, Hikaru was smiling up at Mousse who was carrying her gently to avoid hurting her as they headed for Dr. Tofu's. "Mousse...let me go. Please." 

Mousse stopped, startled. "What?" 

"Ranma and the others are going to fight Shampoo aren't they? It's me she doesn't like, not them. I have to find out why. I know she wants Ranma, but why hate me because of that? I'm not standing in her way." 

"You're exhausted, bleeding heavily from dagger marks and fingernail marks, coughing up blood, barely have the energy to tilt your head in my direction, bleeding internally, and you _still_ want to go back and talk to Shampoo when she'll _kill_ you? Do you _want_ to die?" 

"No, but I can't let her...I can't let her harm Ranma...and the others." She added. Mousse smiled. He was more perceptive than others assumed. 

"You love him, don't you." 

A very rosy blush appeared on the wounded girls cheeks. She turned her head away from him. Mousse smiled as he once again began walking to Dr. Tofu's. 

"Wh-what? Please, Mousse...take me back to Ranma and the others!" 

"Now listen here, you aren't well enough to go back there." 

Ranma finally caught up with them and pat Mousse on the back. "You're pretty fast. Not as fast as me, though." He said, smiling, then frowned down at Hikaru. "Hikaru, close you eyes and rest already. You're bleeding and rest'll be the best thing." 

A stubborn look came upon the wounded girl. "I'll rest when I want to," She said, but leaned her head on Mousse's shoulder and did so. 

--- 

Ah-hah! *cackles triumphantly* I got to postpone fighting scenes again! Yes! *dances, then grabs Ranma, Mousse, and Hikaru and dances with them too.* 

Ranma: Ara!  
Mousse: Oro!  
Hikaru: Whee! ^-^!   
  
  



	15. THE AUTHOR NEEDS HELP!

  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

Heeeelp meeeee! T.T Please, please! I don't know how, I don't know why, but I got burnt out on this fic by the large ammount of bashings I was getting, and to try and douse the flames, I'm planning to revise all the chapters from the past, fixing all the plotholes and such (the plotholes that aren't going to be explained later..), stupid senseless spelling and grammar mistakes, etc... 

Anyway, I would appreciate it greatly if any parts you think should be fixed, adjusted, what doesn't fit, and so on. mei_of_maze@yahoo.com is the email to send all your helpful comments to, and the sooner I get this much needed help on revising this story, the sooner I'll finish revising, and the sooner I'll get the inspiration back for this fic to continue it from the chapters previously written. ^_^ 

Please, **_please_** **do not use this opportunity to tell me what couples you want in it. **I have them planned out already, and, I'm sorry, RanmaxHikaru is the only crossover couple...except for Caldina and Lantis, they might get in a crossover couple...if I decide Lantis deserves a couple, considering on what he did to Hikaru in this fic. (No, I am not a Lantis hater! It's just that most of my fics involving him in them, I use him as an antagonist. ^_^;; Oh, crap, did I just give away some of the plot?) 

You can, however, after telling me what needs to be fix, inform me of parts you really like, or something you think might be really good to put in this fic later on. 

I thank you, and I thank those who have kindly reviewed this fic, but, this poor author needs help right now! Will you lend a hand? 

I would be ever so grateful... 

  



End file.
